


All There is To It

by PontiusHermes



Category: Glee
Genre: Courtship, Cute, Duet, Harmony - Freeform, I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), M/M, Music, No Smut, Piano, Romance, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Blaine's A+ courtship style:'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)'





	All There is To It

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, I strongly suggest you listen to 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)' from the film 'Sunshine on Leith,' because that's the style/feeling I imagine for this rendition.

'Meet you in the Warblers' meeting room,' the text had said, and Kurt arrived to find Blaine already stationed at the piano, smiling.

He played a C major broken chord, then looked directly at Kurt and sang, slowly and accompanying himself,

' _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,_  
_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you_  
_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you…_ '

Kurt smiled as the song progressed and floated a harmony on top of the chorus, his clear voice soaring over Blaine's.

' _But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door_ '

Kurt walked to stand behind Blaine, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders as he continued with the next verse, picking up the tempo.

' _When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you…_ '

Kurt rested his cheek in Blaine's hair, listening. Blaine continued to play and sing, leaning back into Kurt. They finished the song together.

'It sounds nice slow,' Kurt said when they were done. 'How long have you been planning that?'

Blaine smiled. 'Just this morning,' and showed Kurt the three chords which were the entirety of the piece. 'That's all there is to it.'

'To what? My heart?'

'That too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> And, yes, you can play '500 Miles' with only C-Maj (C,E,G), F-Maj 1st Inversion (C,F,A), and C-Maj 7 sus (C,G,B).
> 
> Pontius


End file.
